


Stumbled Upon

by redmasquerade13



Series: Stumbled Upon [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Caught, F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Office Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmasquerade13/pseuds/redmasquerade13
Summary: A late night of work in the Citadel leads you to an incredible sight, and you can't resist joining in...





	1. Stumbled Upon - Ignis

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series I'm doing featuring mutual masturbation! I am working on having a chapter for as many male characters as I can, and will more than likely add some of the ladies, because who can say no to a pretty woman?  
> This was originally posted on my tumblr, which you can find on my linktree! https://linktr.ee/redmasqueradecosplay

Working at the Citadel wasn’t easy, but the pay and the company made it worth it. You had made incredible friends, and were surprised to find that you had even found an infatuation.

You had daydreamed so many times about being taken by Ignis, and as you lay alone in your quarters, you often used toys and humped pillows as you imagined him filling you in every possible way. More than once you had to bite your tongue or cover your mouth with your hand as you moaned out his name in the throes of your orgasm.

After a very rough day full of piles upon piles of paperwork and two stupidly boring meetings, you finally made your way to your room. It was late, your work had kept you until the sky only had the stars and moon as a night light. The hallway lamps had been dimmed, and your heart skipped a bit as you passed  _his_  room.

Your breath hitched slightly as you noticed something – his door was ajar. Partly out of curiosity and partly out of the goodness of your heart, you neared it to take a quick peek in, genuinely intending to shut it for him and leave quietly.

What you saw sent heat to your core within a single heartbeat.

The normally well-composed Royal Advisor was absolutely debauched, his shirt and spectacles tossed on the floor, and his pants were undone, but still around his hips. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he was panting heavily, quietly moaning out incoherent words, and his hands…his gloves were off, revealing hands you fantasized about more than once. You remembered your fantasies, every single one, as you watched him use those hands to stroke his cock passionately.

You couldn’t help yourself. You quickly glanced down the hallway, and seeing it empty and silent, pushed your fingers below your waistband. With gentle circles, you began to touch yourself in the same rhythm that Ignis maintained. A quiet gasp escaped your lips as he let out a groan, using his other hand to fondle his balls as he began to move up and down his shaft faster.

The speed you were maintaining along with what you were seeing were taking you to a new edge, one that you felt oh so dirty for reaching, but couldn’t ignore. Your breathing quickened, and you bit your tongue, making sure to not let out any sounds.

Ignis, however, did not care for silence. He groaned louder, and he stood, his free hand gripping a bedpost tightly, his knuckles turning white as you touched yourself watching him thrust into his hand at a wild speed.

He moaned out something else, something almost familiar. Ignis mumbled it erotically, again and again. You leaned your ear closer to the opening, and he repeated himself.

“Y/N!”

You froze.  _Holy shit,_ you thought.  _Is Ignis Scientia masturbating while thinking about_ me _?_  Lightheaded, you resumed your strokes in time with his. You were so close to finishing, and knowing you were in his mind during this set you off.

With a few more frenzied strokes, he came, hard. Hunched over with pressure, rope after rope of his seed spilled out onto the rug. “Agh, Y/N, what a mess I made for you,” you heard him whisper. Watching this god of a man sweating and recovering from his ministrations, thoughts of you still dancing in his mind, you hit your orgasm. You bit back as much sound as you could as you came down from your high.

Suddenly, a small groan escaped you.

 _Oh no, please no_ , you stood mortified, frozen again. Ignis, who had picked up a nearby towel to clean up, halted. He turned towards the door. Your brain told you to move, but you were struggling to stand up straight, bolting down the hall was nigh impossible at this point. You accepted your fate, your hand down your pants and fingers covered in your juices, leaning against the doorframe with heavy sighs.

The door opened, and Ignis, with his pants still loose around his hips, stared at you. You could see a fire in his eyes, and even though you knew he wanted you, you couldn’t help but begin to mutter an apology. Your words were interrupted as he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you against him, the door clicking shut behind you. He crashed his lips against yours, his tongue immediately entering your mouth.

After a long moment of the desperate kiss, Ignis released his hold on your waist to free your hand from the confines of your clothes. He licked on your fingers and sucked them clean, and between you, you felt him growing hard again.

“How long were you there watching me, kitten? Long enough to hear me call out your name? I imagined you in much less clothing and making the most lewd sounds, I’m surprised I didn’t cum sooner,” he sighed into your mouth. He reached under your shirt, and lifted it off you. Ignis kissed you again, and began to lick and leave small bitemarks as he made his way down your form, undoing your pants and yanking them down, revealing your soaked panties and releasing a scent he couldn’t seem to resist.

He leaned in and began ministrations on your core through the fabric, then looked up.

The most sinful face you had ever witnessed decorated his features, and you could barely breathe. “Darling, allow me to reenact what I have imagined with you so many times. Don’t expect to sleep tonight.”


	2. Stumbled Upon - Ravus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ravus' maid, you happen to see more of him than everyone else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of my Stumbled Upon series whoop  
> This was originally posted on my tumblr, which you can find in my linktree! https://linktr.ee/redmasqueradecosplay

The train hadn’t slowed down or stopped in so long, it felt like you were born on it, and would die while riding it. You were bored out of your mind, you had cleaned every surface you could reach at least twice now, and would sweep the car where meeting after meeting was held despite there being nothing to actually push into your dustpan.

It was obvious that everyone else was feeling a sort of cabin fever, the guards had played so many rounds of cards, and even Ardyn seemed to be antsy, as he had paced up and down every car so many times that greeting him with a bow when he passed now felt silly.

The only person who didn’t seem to be perturbed was Ravus. He had deftly spoken his way through every meeting, calmly refusing the refreshments you brought every half hour, settling for a simple ice water as the other diplomats and strategists relaxed with perhaps one too many gin and tonics. The discussions became pointless as everyone began to slur their words and giggle at the slightest thing, and after the third attempt at talking about the relations between Insomnia and Niflheim, Ravus gave a look towards Ardyn, who suggested everyone retire for the day.

You happened to overhear that as you stood by the bar, and let out a relieved sigh that was a bit too loud. Everyone chuckled in friendly agreement at your noise, and you took the empty glasses from the table as they stumbled their way towards the dining car, Ardyn leading the way. Ravus stayed behind, gathering papers and opening his phone as you swept for the millionth time. It was quiet, and you felt your mind wander to the white haired man sitting behind you.

There had been several times with him where you could have sworn his gaze lingered on you. On your face, your form. He had shown a bit of favoritism with you, the rumours stated. Unexpected pay raises, chosen to be his personal maid during trips like this one, and so on. When you had first started working you thought him to be quite cold and unfeeling, but he had shown a very kind, soft side that he didn’t allow many to see. It was nothing extravagant or dramatic, but simple moments of levity and compassion that you didn’t expect, when you needed them most.

Of course, it didn’t help the rumours, as everyone said they never saw that with Ravus – the closest they got to that part of him was basic politeness. It always gave you a small thrill, as you had been eyeing him rather lustfully since you started. While there was the more wholesome side to your feelings, you often enjoyed imagining him ripping your pencil skirt off your hips, tearing your button up top apart, and ravishing you until-

You refocused on your task, and stood up straight, thinking you had missed something on the table. You turned to check for more glasses left behind. You clearly turned at just the right time, as you caught Ravus with his phone tilted towards you, the flash suddenly being covered by his metal hand. You both cleared your throats, and you decided to play it cool, nonchalantly scanning the table for anything you missed. Seeing nothing, you turned back around.

With your face hidden, you silently took in several deep breaths and felt a blush rise in your cheeks. Was Ravus Nox Fleuret actually trying to get a photo of you?  _Of your ass?!_

Unsure of anything else you could do to stay in the car, you went to leave. As you passed his seated form, you respectfully bowed and said, “If there is  _anything_  else you need, please call for me.” You tried to put a decent amount of emphasis in your words, as you fought to keep yourself steady. Ravus looked at you, some sort of twinkle you had never seen shining in his eyes, and nodded.

As the door slid shut behind you, you took the moment of privacy between the cars to catch your breath.  _Holy shit,_  your mind screamed out. You had dealt with pervy men and women at past jobs, but they were always ignoring your clear signs that you weren’t interested. You knew you had popped off a few flirtatious comments to Ravus, not fully maintaining your professionalism, but he always responded positively with a sweet little laugh, and even a blush once. He had even responded with an equally flirtatious quip at one point, which you snorted rather ungracefully at. You remembered him smiling at that, a rare sight indeed.

Your heart was refusing to slow down, and your core was on fire. The idea of this stone-faced, beautiful man wanting a photo of your body was setting you off. You reached for the small maid’s purse you had to keep on your person to hold keys and similar things for your job, but alongside them, you always kept something else handy for your own personal use. You quickly rummaged through it, finding the silk bag that held your bullet. You pulled it out and eagerly turned it on, quickly adjusting the vibration speed. You hiked your skirt up some so you could reach your center, which was already hot from arousal.

You dared to sneak a peek through the window into the car Ravus was still in, and your mind screamed obscenities once more.

He was sitting in his chair, his back to you, with his phone upright, the photo he had just taken of your ass lighting up the screen. His hard member was jutting out from his pants, and he was vigorously stroking it, and through the metal door, you heard him moan your name loudly.  _Fuck. Oh fuck,_ your brain couldn’t figure out what to think in response.  _Fuck, I need him so bad_ , the thought crossed your mind. You wanted him to fuck you the way he was imagining in that moment.

Watching him touch himself to thoughts of you, you pressed the bullet to your clitoris, and released a small sigh as you did. An idea came to you as you moved faster, in time with his hands. You pulled out your phone, turned on the camera, and faced it towards yourself as you pressed record.

Your face, contorted in pleasure, was in the corner of the screen, and through the small window, you could easily record what Ravus was doing in the background while capturing your expression. You let yourself moan quietly every so often, your toy circling your nub as it buzzed. You closed your eyes and gently let your head rest against the door as you continued filming you play with yourself. Deep sighs with small, mewling cries escaped you every once in a while, and you occasionally looked back through the window to see him thrusting into his hand.

Pressing the bullet against your clit, you upped the vibration and nearly collapsed from the way it attacked your sensitive nub. You slipped the toy between your folds, moistening it with your juices before sliding it back up to the place that needed it most. You were fighting the urge to burst into the room and beg on your knees for him to take you, to fuck you until you were unable to say anything but his name, but your idea required Ravus to not know you were seeing him.

Yet.

Your orgasm hit you without warning, and you climaxed hard with the camera still rolling. You worked to be sure you didn’t fall to the floor and bit your lip to keep yourself from making any loud noises. Looking back through the window, you saw him now standing, his movements so needy and rough. He moaned loudly again, calling your name more than once, and he reached his finish. Your insides shook at the sight, and you turned back to your phone, ending the video with a dazed, lustful look in your eye.

You sat down, back against the door as you checked to be sure the video saved right. You could clearly hear the buzzing of the bullet in the background, and felt arousal reaching you again as you reviewed it. Stopping yourself, you opened a message to Ravus.

You hesitated for a quick moment, fears of losing your job and being shamed into poverty crowded their way into your brain. You shook your worries from your head. What had happened was confirmation that he wanted you as much as you wanted him, and you were not going to keep the ecstasy you had just experienced to yourself.

You attached the video, and leaving no written message, pressed send.

You quickly stood, putting yourself back together and making sure you looked alright before heading into the dining car. Back to work, as if you hadn’t just filmed one of the hottest things you had ever witnessed. You focused your efforts on keeping your mind away from Ravus, hoping that it would help pass the time.

Taking care of drunkards certainly kept you busy and constantly laughing – a perfect distraction that kept you from staring at your phone. About an hour later, as you prepped more drinks and wiped counters, you felt a buzz. You gulped, working to keep your cool, when you saw Ravus’ name pop up on your screen.

“Meet me in my quarters at 9pm. Don’t change out of the skirt or heels, and don’t be late, or I will have to punish you even more.”

You felt your blush return with a vengeance. Your heart began to beat so fast, you were sure it could outrun the train.

Another message appeared. Ravus.

“Make that 8pm.”


	3. Stumbled Upon - Gladio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your boyfriend constantly need each other, but you want to try something different...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic, oh man this fic. This one set me on FIRE.  
> This was originally posted on my tumblr, which you can find on my linktree! https://linktr.ee/redmasqueradecosplay

Your boyfriend was insatiable, always needing to have you on some part of his body, but that worked out because you were constantly ready for him as well. Gladio had the stamina of a Behemoth, going on for hours at a time, and funnily enough, was sized like a Behemoth, too. You loved hugging him in the most sweet, romantic ways, feeling like you were protected from everything by his oversized chest and arms. He loved kissing the top of your head when you embraced, whether it was a “Welcome home” hug, a “Movie night cuddles” hug, or a “I want to show you some sweet affection then have you scream my name in a few minutes” sort of hug. The Behemoth size wasn’t just reserved for his body, either.

You loved the fluffy side of him, but the both of you were always biting at the bit for each other. You’d taunt him with skimpy pajamas, or one of his massive t-shirts hiding your frame, and even wearing nothing to bed. He never could figure out which one was his favorite on, or off, you. Gladio loved to pinch your butt or leave little nips on your neck at unexpected moments. You could be out grocery shopping and he’d give your rear a little tweak in front of the bananas, an obvious innuendo. Sometimes you were out for a run together, and during a water break, he’d tease your collarbone with a bite that would leave a mark for other joggers to see.

In the year and a half you had been dating, both of you had tried practically every position and kink that piqued even the slightest amount of interest, and while satisfied after every tryst, the hunger would rise up again quickly, as if you hadn’t just noisily wrecked each other.

One thing you wanted to happen naturally, however, without any urging, was masturbating together. You weren’t sure how to trigger this but loved the idea of walking in on your boyfriend touching himself. The sounds, the faces he made when you were on him, all of these things set your mind on fire and you wanted to catch him in the act. Getting to stand back and watch him before you jumped his bones was a treat, but you wanted to control yourself so you could watch, and give him a show in return. And gods, you wanted it to be as natural as you could manage.

You weren’t sure why this was such a turn on for you, but you made sure to send him the occasional workplace lewd to get his mind going. There had even been an instance where he texted you quite frankly, “If you aren’t completely naked when I get home tonight, I’m going to punish you so roughly you will have to call into work tomorrow morning.” Of course, you wanted to see this punishment and got it. As guessed, you had to call in sick the next day. But you had a plan to get him to need to care for himself while you were gone, and when you could stumble upon him playing with himself to thoughts of you.

Every Friday, he would only work a half day, Prince Noctis usually had more meetings than usual those afternoons, so he was freed from training early. Gladio would usually head home to make a lunch for you to share and pick something to watch together, as your shifts were usually ended mid-afternoon and you could join him. You knew that was your regular schedule, for him to be alone for a while, all to himself. You planned to leave work early this week, pretending to have an upset stomach, when in reality you were spending the time locked in the bathroom taking photos and not worshiping the porcelain god.

You had secretly slipped in one of the vibrating butt plugs from your personal collection before work, and kept it going for a while. You turned it on around the time you knew Gladio would get home, and when you felt your essence soaking your clothing, you excused yourself to the restroom, acting like you were on the verge of vomiting. Locking the door behind you, you pulled your pants partway down so they sat just under your rear, which always made your butt look extra squishy. You kept the thong he had bought you for Valentine’s day last year over your buttocks, and snapped a mirror photo. You increased the vibrations from the plug just a bit, and as you adjusted to the sensation, you sent him a text. “Babe, I have a problem”

Almost immediately, obviously worried for you, he replied, “What is it, Y/N? What can I do?” You hadn’t even finished attaching the photo when he texted you again, “Do I need to come get you? Did something happen at work?” Astrals, you loved this teddy bear of a man. You pressed send on the picture, and returned to the mirror. To keep up outward appearances to your work, you faked a few gagging coughs, loud enough to be heard, as you slid down the thong and popped your hip out. With your free hand, you pulled your cheek out, revealing the plug, and in the shot, you even got a hint of your juices dripping from your folds.

_Perfect._

You quickly sent the shot, and added an afterthought caption. “Got any bright ideas on how to help me, daddy?” You smiled to yourself, no way was he able to ignore this. Your phone pinged, and you grinned wickedly at the photo of a shirtless Gladio fisting his erect cock in front of your bedroom mirror. You got dressed again, then made yourself look the part of a sick employee, and with not even a single utterance of begging required, you got sent home.

You sped your way through traffic, knowing that the short drive wasn’t near long enough for him to finish, but he was probably close. With the stamina he had with you, no way was he going to be finished so quickly. He would want to enjoy himself as he waited for your shift to end. You pulled up to your driveway and rushed to the front door, keeping yourself quiet as you closed it behind you, stripping and throwing your clothes on the ground willy nilly as you walked towards the bedroom.

Tiptoeing as silently as possible, you approached the open doorway and heard the telltale sound of your boyfriend pleasuring himself. You suppressed a satisfied, lustful groan as you began to play with your clitoris, moving in time with the sounds. Leaning against the doorway, you continued rubbing circles around your nub, appreciating the way he looked from the back, no clothing on and his beautiful tattoo moving as he worked his cock. His head tilted upwards as he took in deep breaths, and after hearing him grunt and moan your name, you moaned too. Gladio nearly jumped out of his skin, turning towards the door and obviously feeling momentarily vulnerable.

It only took a split second for him to recognize you touching yourself, similarly naked, and began to take long strides towards you. You quickly removed your hand and stopped him, your palm pressed flat against his chest. A growl emenated from his throat as he forced himself to not grab your hand and pull you into him, and said, “Baby girl, if I don’t taste you soon, I’m going to lose my damn mind. If I don’t get to feel that tight ass around my cock, if I don’t get to make you scream my name, I’m going to lose my mind. Get ov-“

“No.”

Gladio blinked, not used to you refusing a mutual desire like this. His mouth opened and closed as he shook his head in confusion. You smirked, eyeing his darkened amber eyes and his throbbing member, “Go sit down. Now.” Biting your lip to keep yourself focused, forcing yourself to not pounce like a famished predator, you waited by the door as he quickly sat on the edge of the bed, gently holding himself. You sighed – this was a damn beautiful sight if you ever saw one. Seeing this giant of a man submitting to you and waiting oh so obediently for your command, you felt your dominant side switch on. Sure, he had played the sub more than once and it was thoroughly enjoyable for the both of you, but this situation felt like it was about to explode, and it created a fiery tension you had to work to not break.

You had the remote for the plug hidden in your other hand, and you held it up for him to see, and slowly raised the tempo, intense vibrations pushing a gasping moan out. “Gladdy, touch yourself for me,” you asked with a saccharine sweet tone. He eagerly obliged, stroking himself slowly and passionately as you shuddered with pleasure at the feeling of the toy in your ass. Collecting yourself with a steadying breath, you went to a drawer by the closet, pulling open the one holding all of your toys.

You pulled out a dildo, a simple one with no bells and whistles to speak of besides a handy suction cup bottom. You kicked the rug off the wooden floor of your room and pressed it down a few feet in front of Gladio. After making sure it was firmly set, you knelt with your legs spread and made eye contact with your debauched boyfriend. He was practically drooling, his mouth agape with heavy sighs and sweat beading over his body, as he watched you lower yourself down, the dildo spreading and filling your wet center. You began a slow ride on the toy, closing your eyes as you continued to circle your fingers around your clit as you slid up and down, ragged groans revealing just how ready you were for him.

“Baby girl, look at me,” Gladio panted as you sped up. Your eyes met his as you both moved together, the sounds of your sexes being fondled and ravished by yourselves filled the room. You worked to keep your breathing steady, not wanting to have lightheadedness interrupt this. “Ah,  _ah, Gladio!_ ” you screamed out suddenly, the way you pressed downwards this time stimulating the sensitive patch of skin inside you.

This was by far one of the hottest things you had done with him. Watching him look like he was about to lose all control at the sight of you fucking your sopping cunt while yelling his name, with the toy buzzing behind you, it gave you the same sort of rush you felt when his was between your legs. You moved faster, your release catching up to you quickly. “Gladio, daddy, I’m so close,” you whimpered, and he moaned your name as he began to thrust up into his hand desperately.

You reached a hand to a breast, and you let your other hand play through your hair, pulling at both a nipple and your scalp as you got faster. Again your eyes closed instinctively, and you bounced even more vigorously against the toy, crying out every time you bottomed out. Barely a minute like this, you felt Gladio’s hands reach under your arms, picking you up and throwing you onto the bed behind him. He pressed his weight into you, one hand around your throat and the other positioning himself at your entrance.

“My willpower can only go so long, babe. That was the sexiest fucking thing I’ve seen you do but I still haven’t been able to feel you around my cock,” he easily slid inside you, filling you far more than a toy could ever. “I warned you I’d lose my mind,” he grunted into your ear as he thrust in and out of you roughly, quickly. You gasped out a heated chuckle, and sassed him. “You said you wanted to feel my ass around your cock, that’s how you would lose your mind.” He released your throat to grab a handful of hair and expose your neck to his teeth, leaving you moaning. “This is just the start of me trying to regain my sanity, baby girl.”


	4. Stumbled Upon - Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct is dragged out of his house to do Princely things for an evening, but you both know that's not what you want from each other....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand we continue!  
> You can find all of my social media links, including my Patreon, on my linktree! https://linktr.ee/redmasqueradecosplay

Noctis didn’t even want to go to this stupid dinner party, whoever it was about didn’t matter near as much as his girlfriend did. Or the way his blood rushed through his center every time he let his mind wander.

He had only been dragged out to attend at the behest of Ignis, who practically trapped him inside his bathroom until he had changed into the tux he had set on the counter. Noct still could taste Y/N’s tongue on his, he had tried to stall his leaving by intensely pressing into her mouth, but she had reluctantly given into his royal duties and helped him out the door. She had sent him a photo not long after of her wearing a snarky grin, splayed on the couch, a bowl of pretzels by her lap and the TV showing the pause screen from her favorite game. “Missing you already,” she had captioned it, with a couple kissing emojis next to the words.

What stood out the most, however, was how she had decided to dress for the shot.

No shirt, no bra, just one of Noct’s jackets over her shoulders, barely hiding her breasts, and gods be damned, she knew what panties to wear – that dark indigo pair with the black lace on the seams, his favorite of hers. She obviously knew just how cheeky she was being, as she had slipped on some over the knee stockings. Not the cotton ones that she used to wear back in their schooldays either, they were clearly from wherever she hid her lingerie in the apartment.

He had opened the text in the Regalia and had to adjust in his seat quickly, desperate to hide the fact that he was trying to deep breathe away his growing hard on. All he wanted to do tonight was raw her until her throat was hoarse from screaming his name, but _no_ , some higher up jackass had to insist that the Prince be there with his father, trying to add clout to his name.

The party was in the top floor of a fancy restaurant, and after a drink and too much stupid small talk, Noct realized just how thick the crowd had grown. After greetings and simple pleasantries, no one bothered to approach him. _Typical of aristocrats,_ he thought, so surely no one would notice if he slipped away to make a phone call? Perhaps the Regalia would be a good hiding place.

Fortunately Ignis had the sense to not argue over what exactly Noctis was planning to do with the car in front of Clarus and a few other guests, and he handed the keys to the prince. Once in the closed off stairwell to the parking garage, Noct refused to walk, instead warping his way to the right level. He hurried his way into the back seat, and quickly unbuttoned his pants to free his erection, which had already hardened to a full length. He stroked himself a few times, and hit the speed dial for Y/N as he began to quicken his pace.

Damn, was he grateful the garage was dark.

~~

Your game had been paused for some time already, and the only sounds you could hear were the quieted soundtrack and the buzzing of your toy. You kept Noct’s jacket by your head, inhaling the scent of his soap and cologne that was left behind, as you lay flat on the couch and pushed yourself towards a release you hungered for, panties shoved down your hips just enough you could reach what you wanted. You knew your boyfriend wanted to fuck your brains out just as much as you wanted him to, but damned nobles and their agendas got in the way.

Your thoughts were interrupted as you heard your phone buzz on the coffee table, and recognized the music as Noct’s ringtone. Your heart raced as you decided to tell him what you were up to, wondering what he would do after hearing that while stuck in a large crowd.

“Unh, baby, I need you to fuck me as soon as you get home,” you moaned into the speaker without hesitation. You switched on the speakerphone and laid it down by your ear, increasing the intensity of the toy as you did so. “Funny, I was thinking the same thing,” your boyfriend purred in your ear, his breath hitching. _Good gods, was he-_ your thoughts were interrupted as he confirmed what you were thinking. “I’m hiding in the Regalia, fucking my hand as I think of you. Tell me what you want me to do to you once I get away from these assholes.”

You couldn’t suppress a chuckle as you responded, “Well, funny you should mention assholes, because that’s something I’d like you to pay attention to when you get back.” You pushed the toy against your clit and you gasped, a slight groan slipping out as you pictured him between your legs. “ _Noct_ ,” you hissed, “I want you to devour me, lick me clean.” Barely able to speak as he pleasured himself, he replied, “Keep going, don’t you dare stop, babe.”

“You better not stop either, I want you to fuck my face so hard I have to be on a liquid diet tomorrow,” you joked through your sighs. “Liquid diet, huh? Any specific liquid, or can I choose for you?” Noct quipped right back. Something so magical about Noct was how he was able to turn silly, lewd jests into oddly hot dirty talk. You could never tell if it was on purpose or without his knowledge, but _fuck_ , what he was suggesting implied a busy day tomorrow, and it sounded heavenly. “Can you promise to keep me full?” you said, and Noct grunted loudly into the phone, “I’ll fill you wherever you want. Anything for you, anything.”

The windows of the Regalia were starting to fog up from the energy he was expending as he sped up his ministrations. Noct began to practically beg you, whining, “Babe, I want to feel the way your ass bounces against me, I want to take you so hard and for so long. Think you can handle it?” You could hear a little smirk in his query, and groaned, “Tell me what you want, and it’s yours.” He grunted, “That didn’t answer my question. Can you handle it? Can you handle me fucking you all night so hard that we wake up with bruises? I want to claim you, Y/N.”

You had pushed the toy between your folds as he described his fantasy. You knew your boyfriend – he could go for a surprising length of time, something you had never expected until your first night together. He might be the Prince of Lucis, but he was the king of edging. He knew what he was doing and you knew what you were in for. As you quickly moved the toy in and out of your core, you stammered, “Yes, take me Noct. As long and as hard as you want. I’m a complete slave to you and your cock.”

That got a good groan from him.

For a while, the only sounds were the noises you both made as you pleasured yourselves together, and you broke the electric calm with a growing scream as you drew near your end. “Y/N, Y/N, cum for me,” Noct panted into the phone. You were easily able to oblige as the image of your boyfriend taking you at any and all angles filled your mind, the memory of his hands caressing your curves almost too much to bear without him.

You cried out in exhilaration as you hit your release, and you listened as Noct yelled your name and varied expletives as he hit his. You sighed and twitched your way through the waves of pleasure, and in the Regalia, Noct did the same. After a few moments, Noct cleared his throat. “Once I clean myself up, I’m coming to see you. Fuck this party, fuck these royal duties. I’m fucking you instead.”


	5. Stumbled Upon - Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Prompto haven't ever gone all the way before, not with anyone else or each other, but today is always a good day to try...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this fast, holy shit. I had the idea for this come a few weeks ago, and have been itching to write it since.  
> You can find my tumblr, Patreon, and other accounts on my linktree! https://linktr.ee/redmasqueradecosplay

You had only just started dating Prompto a month ago. In fact, it was your one month anniversary, something you usually wouldn’t care about, but when you received a good morning text with little stars and heart emojis from your sunshine boy, you couldn’t help but feel a warm burst of joy. Not a lot of your relationships had worked out, and not a lot of them had gone on for a long time either. One thing you were terrified to admit was that nothing had led to more…intimate situations besides kissing and a bit of oral. You were scared that Prom might not want you, now that you were (_) years old and still a virgin.

You knew deep down he wouldn’t care, but you still found your nerves catching up to you whenever you wanted to admit it.

That didn’t mean you didn’t know how to please yourself, however. You knew how to do that just fine. The best place was in the shower, with the warmth of the spray hitting you everywhere you needed it. It just so happened that Prompto had a great shower, the water getting just as hot as you like, with a good variety of spray settings on the showerhead, and the soap holder was at _just_ the right height for you to put your foot and spread your legs if you so desired as you took care of your needs.

Today you had the idea of sex on your mind. It was devouring your brain, and you had all sorts of fantasies flying back and forth that you could only hope you could experience someday. You really wanted to ask Prompto to help you punch your V-card, but then the anxieties would kick in again. If he said no, would that mean you weren’t attractive? Would he say no because he wanted someone who knew what they were doing in bed? Even worse, what if he said _yes_?

After your shift finished, you headed to Prompto’s apartment to wait for him to finish his own shift. On Fridays you both would go out to eat or catch a movie, sometimes he would beg you to model for some nighttime photos. You needed a shower, though. You were stressed, smelled funny, and the showerhead sounded awfully good right then.

You unbuttoned your uniform and stepped out of your pants, only in your underwear and socks as you got the temperature how you wanted. As steam began to fill the room, you finished undressing and set a towel on the rack near the glass shower door. Glass doors always made you feel so vulnerable, but the other benefits of the shower made up for it easily. You settled under the stream of water, relaxation taking over quickly as you rinsed away the residue of the day.

After soaking your hair and skin through, you pulled the showerhead down from its resting place, adjusting the spray so it wouldn’t hit you too roughly. You sighed and leaned against the wall, the chill from the tile quickly being overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure sweeping through your body. Letting yourself get lost in your head, you brought the showerhead a little closer, the feelings becoming more intense.

Unbeknownst to you, Prompto happened to get home just then. He was so exhausted from work, he was thinking about asking if the two of you could have a stay-at-home date instead. No way was he going to be able to stay awake much longer. Damn, he could use a shower. He ditched his coat and shoes as he made his way to the bathroom.

Barely able to stay awake, his brain didn’t acknowledge the sound of the shower. He opened the door and it was only when he was hit with a wall of steam did he realize the room was occupied.

You had shrieked and covered yourself as best as you could, huddling close to the wall. Prompto had brought both hands up to cover his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry Y/N! I was so tired I didn’t realize you were in here. I’ll, uh, I’ll-“ he stammered and seemed torn. It was obvious that he was human, and wanted to see his girlfriend naked, but he seemed to have nerves that were all too familiar to you.

“Prompto? Stay for a second,” you said, a little too loud. He kept his eyes over his hands but nodded, his Adam’s apple jumping in his throat as he gulped. “Have you ever, um…have you had s-sex before?” It was your turn to stammer, and you cursed yourself for your lack of sensuality or tact.

Slowly, wordlessly, Prompto’s fingers opened to show his periwinkle eyes peeking through. He gulped again, and you couldn’t help but notice that his pants were starting to bulge somewhat. “N…no?” He took a deep breath, “I never really have had the chance. I wanted to wait for someone I really liked. I’ve been on a few dates with some people but none of them really felt right. You’re, um, you’re actually my first real girlfriend because _you_ feel right.” Still hiding behind his hands, you saw him look at the floor, embarrassed. Your heart perked up a little. Your anxieties really were all for naught. He was just as freaked as you. Maybe this was a good way to begin, but you figured you should try something simple to help you both relax.

“Sunshine, I’m going to do something,” you said as you pulled yourself away from the wall, and slowly let your arms down, revealing your natural self to him. His hands dropped, his eyes widened, and his mouth fell open. “You’re…you’re beautiful, Y/N,” he said, his eyes flying between your eyes to your figure at a fast pace. The bulge in his pants was way more pronounced now. You steadied your breathing, and lifted the shower head again. You brought it up to tease at your clit, and felt yourself shake somewhat as the pleasure hit you again.

He watched your face contort as you reacted to the feeling, and he seemed to understand. Another gulp, and he pulled his shirt over his head, and clumsily pulled his tight jeans off his legs. His briefs were straining around his hardened member, and there was a slight wet spot staining it. You brought your fingers down to join the water, and nodded at him. He nervously rolled his underwear down, his cock springing to full attention at the view.

Still nervous, he began to slowly stroke himself. He groaned at this new feeling, the feeling of another human’s presence watching him, feeling themselves the same way as he was in the moment. He was transfixed by you, the way you seemed to know how to care for yourself. He was no stranger to masturbation, but to watch a girl do it, and in such a sensual way, it was mind blowing. And not just any girl, but _you_.

As he continued to move his hand, he made his way over to you. He had left the bathroom door open, which had almost immediately pulled the steam out of the room, clearing up the fogginess of the glass. He could look into your eyes perfectly. He stood by the shower door, his free hand pushing against it and keeping him steady. He began to pick up the pace, the nearness of you exciting him more.

You felt a rush of adrenaline course through your veins, and put the showerhead down to open the door, grabbing his hand and pulling him in with you. You wrapped his arms around his neck and lifted yourself up to meet his lips. He squeaked, but quickly fell into the kiss as he began to caress your form, allowing himself to take in your curves and shape. You let him take his time, enjoying the way his hands felt, and the way he felt pressed against you.

After an indulgent, passionate kiss, you slipped one hand back down, pulling away from his mouth to catch your breath, and show that you were ready to move forward as you resumed your ministrations, your aching nub desperate for attention. He pressed his forehead against yours, and did the same for himself, groaning behind clenched teeth, obviously fighting to keep control. Your heart swelled, he knew you were scared and was working to make sure this was about you. You leaned up for a short peck, and said, “I know you are worried about me, but this is for you too, baby. What do you want?” He gazed into your eyes, and used his free hand to take yours, allowing yourself to still pleasure yourself, but your unoccupied hand now joined his as he stroked his shaft.

Your breath hitched as you felt him for the first time. You had gone down on a guy before, sure, but he wasn’t Prompto. He wasn’t a man that made your heart skip a beat with every glance, and didn’t make you feel like you were his entire world. No, this was different.

Together, you began to speed up on him, and he moaned loudly, his mouth agape as he tried to keep his breathing steady. You leaned down to suck gently on his neck, relishing in the sounds and feel of him. You didn’t care much that he was on the way to come first, the way he was reacting to this was enthralling, and pushing you towards your own finish. “Prom, you can come first, it’s oka-“ you began, but he shook his head vigorously, pulling your hands away from him, and pushing you against the wall to slide his hands down to your clit, one hand feeling your slick as he pressed his tongue into your mouth. “Together, babe,” he said between kisses, “I want to finish together. Let me help you too, Y/N.”

You weren’t sure why you had ever worried at all about your sunshine saying no to you, or why you ever thought for a minute that sex with him wouldn’t feel as incredible as it did.  


End file.
